Gadin
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: Hmm...read and see.


Carson put the chart back on the end of the bed before coming over to check on Rodney.

"How's he doing, doc." Sheppard asked quietly indicating to the old Athosian Man in the bed Cason had just come from.

Carson continued manipulating Rodney's foot who hissed in pain "Not good lad." He shook his head "I think he's about ready to go."

Sheppard nodded moving his gaze from the man to Rodney who was now looking over at the Athosian.

Without warning Mckay suddenly ripped his foot from Carson's grip and started limping over to the old man.

"Rodney, what are you doing man?" Carson exclaimed as he and Sheppard followed him.

"Mckay get back in bed." Sheppard ordered.

As usual Mckay ignored him "We need Teyla, she went to get something to eat from the Mess Hall with Ronon."

Carson wasn't sure what he was doing but had a nearby nurse go find her.

"Will you get back in bed now?" Carson asked.

Mckay continued limping and ignoring Carson's question, he stopped at the bed Carson and Sheppard just behind him.

"Gadin." Mckay called softly.

The old Athosian in the bed opened his eyes to see who had called him, wheezing beneath oxygen mask.

"Gadin." he said again" Are you ready to see your wife..Philanna again?"

Gadin nodded weakly with a small smile at the thought.

"Ok." Mckay murmured looking thoughtful.

Gadin suddenly looked worried, "What's wrong?" Carson asked momentarily forgetting that Gadin couldn't answer.

Mckay looked at Gadin again, "Teyla's on her way." Mckay assured taking a look at the monitors he added "But how about we get things started."

Carson and Sheppard shared a confused look but said nothing as Gadin wheezed in response.

Mckay gently held Gadin hand and started chanting in Athosian.

Sheppard's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Did you know he knew Athosian?" Sheppard whispered to Carson.

Carson shook his head " I had no idea."

Suddenly the infirmary doors opened as Teyla and Ronon came in.

"What is happening?" Teyla asked as Sheppard and Carson came over to join them.

"It's Gadin." Carson informed her "He has maybe minutes. I'm sorry lass."

Teyla nodded sadly "What's Mckay doing?" Ronon asked looking over everyone's heads.

"Not sure." Sheppard admitted with a shrug "He just went over to him and started chanting Athosian."

Teyla looked over at the bed, competely surprised as she listened "He is performing The Guidance of the Soul. It is a right among my people to ensure the soul has safe passage to the Ancestor and those they love." Teyla hurried over to the bed with Carson, Sheppard and Ronon in tow. " We do not get to perform it often but when we do it must be performed just before death."

Mckay didn't stop chanting or take his eyes off Gadin, he just held out the hand not holding Gadin's for Teyla who took it in hers while also reaching for Gadin's other hand.

As Teyla joined in alarms sounded on one of the monitors. Carson stepped forward and turned it off while keeping an eye on Gadin's heartbeat which was sadly slowing.

Ronon and Sheppard hung back watching as Gadin's heart failed and his eyes slid closed.

Carson called time of death as Mckay and Teyla finished the ritual.

Mckay released Teyla hand before lying Gadin hand on the bed beside him as Teyla did likewise.

Mckay hissed in pain as he turned around , he looked up and noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?" He demanded crossing his arms as he scowled.

"You knew his name" Carson said

"and his wifes name." Sheppard added.

"You know Athosian." Ronon grunted.

"You know The Guidance of the Soul." Teyla said with a smile.

Mckay shook his head as he started limping back to his bed "I know his name because that's Gadin, everyone knows Gadin. I know his wifes name because he was calling for her yesterday." He stopped half way to his bed and turned to looked at them all again " And I'm surprised you lot don't know Athosian what with the couple of hundred that we've known for years and Teyla being on our team."

Sheppard, Ronon and Carson all looked a little sheepish at the last statement "As for the ritual." Mckay turned away again making towards his bed "Well that was....just in case." His mutter bearly audible but they heard.

Teyla stopped him before he could get on the bed "What now?" He sighed clearly exasperated.

"Thank you, Rodney." Teyla said pulling a rather shock physicist into a hug.

Teyla released him, he nodded before clearing his throat clearly uncomfortable. "Right..well..if we're done with this touchy feely stuff I'd really like some good drugs now because my foot is killing me."

Carson took him by the arm "Serves you right for not using ye crutches ye daft bugger."

"I hate them." Mckay complained as he sat down on the bed "They rub under my arms."


End file.
